Haruhi and Honey's life
by kasseybaby123
Summary: SEQEAL to Haruhi and Honey's secret romance   Haruhi and Honey are married and Haruhi's baby is born and now we have a look into there crazy and loveing life together!
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi was wakeing up to the site of Mitsukuni hugging her her around the waist breathing softly as he cuddles her. Haruhi smiled and moved his bangs away from his forehead and gave him a soft kiss befor his eyes fluttered open. Haruhi smiled loveingly at her husband of five years as he looked up at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips befor she crawled out of bed to make breakfast for her family. Yes she was a wife and a mother now she had gotten pregnant from her boyfriend at sixteen and now she was tweenty three and in her third year of college to become a lawyer.

Her life was crazy back then she can still remember when she told Kassey that she was pregnant and she freaked out. Haruhi almost thought that Kassey was more scared about her being pregnant then Haruhi was herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Kassey I'm pregnant..." Haruhi said as she looked at her dear childhood friend Kassey. Kassey just stood there for a couple seconds and then said "What?" Haruhi repeted herself "I'm pregnant with Mitsukuni's child." Kassey's face went into shock mode as her eyes bugged out "Oh my gosh Haruhi are you ok? does your father know?" Haruhi grasped onto Kassey's shoulders and shook her lightly "Kassey chill. I know this is hard to believe and I'm a little scared right now and I need you to talk to about HOW I'm going to tell my father."

Kassey's face then looked seriouse as she walked past Haruhi and looked over her shoulder "Follow me you two i know a cafe that we can talk at." The couple followed the younge blode as they went to a cute cafe not far from TATE'S. Kassey sat across from the couple as they just stared back at her. "Well let me think about how you can aprouch your father with this madder." Haruhi just nodded as Honey reached under the table and took her hand in his and gave her a reasureing sqeeze whic she returned with a smile. Kassey then looked at haruhi seriously and said "You need to bring Honey-sempia over with you for sapport while you talk to your father and lay it out calmly.."

Honey's eyes widened as he heard this girl speak so seriously he thought that she was like one of those crazy otaku's who don't really take anything seriously, but he was wronge to judge her. He looked sideways at haruhi who said and said quietly "Your right Kassey, but its still scarey to tell your dad that your pregnant." Kassey looked up at Haruhi and asked quietly as well "are you going to keep your child Haruhi?" Haruhi looked up at her and nodded "I am i love Mitsukuni very much and this child is also his and I already know that i will love our child I don't care what anyone says I'm keeping our child."

Honey looked at haruhi loveingly after hearing her say that he turned and hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear "I love you to haruhi." Honey then felt someone grab onto his arm and he looked back at the girl named Kassey who sat across the table from him with a seriouse look and a deathly glint in her eyes that would make Kyouya look like an angle when he looked at people like that. "Are you ready for the responsability Honey?" she asked derectly, opened his mouth to speak yet she continued "Since Haruhi will be keeping your child I want to make sure that you will be fair and care for the child as well as care for Haruhi, because..."

A dangerous look came into her eyes as she smirked "We'll have a problem if you dont.." kassey's grip on his arm tightened to make sure he got the message across. Honey nodded and wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist and pulled her close "I will you have my solem oath to be with her always Kassey-chan." Kassey released his arm and a humongous smile "Alright!" then she swirled around and ordered a chocolate ice cream cone. Honey sweat dropped while Haruhi giggled at her friends antics. Kassey was wild and carzy, but only around the people she trusted and luckily Haruhi was one of those people who Kassey trusted. Haruhi always went to Kassey for advice, because she was a year older then her and shes known her all her life.

After the three left the cafe the trio went there sepret ways the couple went to haruhi's apertment. Haruhi opened the door as her father poked his head out of the liveing room "welcome home Haruhi! oh hello mitsukuni!" Haruhi held Mitsukuni's hand while she lead him into the liveing room and they say across from her father. Ranka sensed the seriouse air his daughter brought into the room and looked at her worriedly. Haruhi looked at her dad straight in the eye "Dad I'm pregnant." Ranka was quiet for a long time untill he spoke to the both of them seriously "Are you keeping the child?" They both answered "yes" "Will you two marry and sapport and love this child of yours?" They both answered "Yes"

Ranka's eyes turned from dead serious to dreamy and sparkily as he started his girly frenzy and sqeals of "My little girls getting married!" and "I'm gonna be a grandpa!" and "I have to pick out the most adorable wedding dress!" The couple smiled at eachother relieved that he took it well and didn't ask why he was so happy about such a serious matter. Befor they had any time to tell Honey's parents Ranka was already on the phone with them spurting out the news. Honey looked terrefide about what his parents would say, but calmed down once he found out that his parents were as excited about it as Ranka was.

Ranka turned to them and announced "I'm going over to mitsukuni's house to arrange you twos wedding with Mitsukini's mother!" Haruhi and Honey yelled in unison "WHAT!" Ranka looked at them and said again "You two already said yes about getting married and Mitsukini's father wants you two married befor the baby is born so we have to do this in the next six month...well see you two love birds later." was all he said befor the two heard the door slam while they sat there blushing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back over

Haruhi poured the pancake batter into the pan while dropping chocolate chips into the batter to make then nice and sweet just as her husband and son like it nice and sweet. "Yawn~!" went a cute sleepy yawn that Haruhi could recognize anywhere. She turned around with a happy smile at the site of Mitsukuni carrying they're five year old son Daiki. Daiki looked at his mother happily "Mommy!" came his cute little boy voice as he reach out for his mother from his fathers grasp. Mitsukuni laughed at how uterly cute it was that there son was so utterly attached to his mother.

Haruhi walked over and took daiki out of Mitukuni's arms and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the forehead "Morning little bunny" she called him by the nickname she had given him when he was born. Mitsukuni smiled softly as he watch the scene befor his eyes Haruhi had given there son the nickname "Little bunny" because he was so energenic little a little rabbit and that he carried around the stuffed yellow rabbit with aheart over its heart. It was the one Mitsukuni had won for her on one of there dates when they were dateing in high school. Haruhi set Daiki down and told them both to be seated at the dinning table for breakfast.

Mitsukuni and Daiki obied as Haruhi came out with three plates of chocolate chip pancakes. She set it down while Daiki reached for the strawberry bowl to put strawberrys on his pancakes. Mitsukuni reached over and grabbed three for him and dropped them onto his sons pancakes. "Thank you Daddy!" he cheered thankful that he got his favorite fruit to go with his mommy's pancakes. Harhu smiled as she took a bite out of her pancakes and thought about how it was a good name to name her son Daiki meaning strawberry for he just adored the fruit like his mother did. She gazed across the table at Mitsukuni as the two boys both scarfed down the sweet pancakes and laughed at how Mitsukuni gave Daiki his middle name Amai which meant sweet for like his father adored sweet he to couldn't get enough of sweets.

As Haruhi finished her pancakes and took the boys plates as she went into the kitchen and began to wash them. She looked back into the dinning room as Daiki gave his father a hug while Mitsukuni gave daiki his rabbit. Haruhi looked over the details of there son he had the exsact same blonde hair as Mitsukuni's as it grew out it grew in the same fasion as Mitsukuni's also with the fact that he not only got half of his looked from his father he also got the love for sweets and the love for cute things from him as well.

Then she thought about what Daiki got from her he got his big brown eyes from her which were tade darker then his fathers so she could tell that he got her eyes. He also got his smarts from her even though he was only five he could talk so seriously as if he was a college graduate. He also got his love of strawberrys from his mother and also her bravery from her as well. Mitsukuni and Haruhi were so happy to have Daiki in there lives he was there joy and they loved him very much.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that day at noon when Haruhi sat in her law school class room eating her lunch. She was thinking about the crazy times shes spent with the host club and that train of thought lead to her remembering the time she had told them she was pregnant with Honey's child and that they'd be getting married because of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back

Haruhi walked into the music room sighing Mitsukuni had discussed that they would have to tell there friends sooner or later and find a way for Haruhi to reveal her gender without the student body freaking out. She was hugged from both sides by the twins "Hey har-u-hi!" they chanted in unison. Haruhi looked up at them and smiled nervously as she escaped from there hold and they watched her walk over and grab onto Honey-sempi'as hand while turning to the rest of the hosts in the third music room.

Haruhi just looked at them blankly and said "I'm pregnant" point blank all the hosts faces were white as sheets except for the couple. Honey face palmed "Haru-chan! we were sapposed to say it slowly and calmly" Honey complained lightly. Haruhi looked at him and smiled while saying in a slightly teaseing voice to ease up the tesion she brought into the room "If I would of said it slowly these bakas would of never gotten it." Haruhi looked back at her friends who were still frozen in shock except for kyoya who asked in his always serious voice "So what are you two going to do about it?"

Honey then wrapped his arms around Haruhi's stomach while she lightly layed her hands ontop of his he said "Were going to keep the baby." Kyoya looked thoughtful for a moment befor replying "So does that mean you two are going to get married and take care of him or her?" Honey and Haruhi blushed and smiled "Yes!" they said in unison. This new information made the hosts fall anime style. Tamaki ran up and started screaming "How are you going to be our innocent princess if you've been defiled!" Haruhi looked at him blankly and pinched his hand to make him run off to his emo corner.

Hikaru and kaoru where the one to confront them next "How the hell are you gonna pretend to be a guy when you'll have a pregnant belly in a couple of months!" they screamed together. Haruhi sighed and looked at Honey who said with a misciefous glint in his eyes while he said this "Oh me and Haru-chan have a plan to exspose her gender." Hikaru and kaoru looked confused, but then grinned "Can we help you with this plan?" Kaoru asked as they noticed the miscief they just had to get into themselnes.

Haruhi nodded as te first year trio huddled together to communicate the plan. Honey just laughed as his best friend and cousin patted his head and smiled at him. Honey looked up at him and smiled as he looked back at his girlfriend and now fiancee with loveing eyes.

While Haruhi's lunch period was over she went back to clas with thoughts of her life on her mind. Meanwhile Mitsukuni was at home with there son Daiki, since Mitsukuni was a martial arts master he had to train people at his family's dojo. Haruhi didn't like nannys or babysitters she believed in spending time with your child to creat the bond and life style they need to grow up. So what was our couple sapposed to do when the mother of the couple is at college classes n the father of the couple has to train students? Simple daddy brings him son to work with him!

So while Mistukuni was drilling everyone on some moves Daiki sat on the side lines playing with his yellow bunny. Most people would be freaking out at bringing your five year old to a fighting place was dangerous and stupid, but Haruhi knew that he was safe. His father was with him and would never let anything happen to Daiki. When mitsukuni let everyone on break he went over to his son and sat down next to him. He crossed his legs and looked at his son as daiki loked up at his father with a sad exspression.

Mitsukuni's face fell "Whats wronge ki-chan?" Mitsukuni asked worriedly. Daiki looked at his father and whines "I miss mommy~!" Mitsukuni sighed out of relief, but soon after laughed to himself. Daiki was so attached to his mother and it was always the cutest sight to see. Mitsukuni's student went over to him n daiki and asked him what was wronge and it was the same answer "I miss my mommy!" All the students went "awww!" then one of then said "Hey Mitsukuni-sensie when are we going to see Haruhi again it was a blast haveing her embarass you!" Then everyone started laughing while Mitsukuni's face turned red as he remembered it all.

Even daiki laughed at him, but soon after Mitsukui laughed with them. mitsukuni looked at the clock and said to Daiki "Mommy will be here in a few minuetes. So don't worry ki-chan!" he said with a smile. Daiki's face lit up as a hug smile appeared on his face, he got up and ran off to wait at the dojo doors for his mother. Mitukuni watched him go as he looked at his students and said "I know you guys are gonna try and get embarassing story's out of Haru-chan, but I'm telling you know that she won't pay any attention to you guys."

His students looked at there sensie confusingly as they heard the doors open and a happy cry from Daiki. Mitsukuni drew his attention from his bewildered students to haruhi as daiki hugged her legs and told her about his day. Mitsukuni saw from the corner of his eye that one of his students was about to call out to her. But he didnt let him, because in a second her ran over and started to kiss Haruhi. His students watched for a second and then yelled "That may work this time Mitsukuni-sensie, but next time we'll get you!"

Then his students understood how Haruhi wouldn't be able to tell them anymore embarassing storys about there sensie, with there sensia kissing her. So they left the family be and left for the day. When Mitsukuni was done kissing Haruhi she looked happy, but confused at what his students meant. So he leaned down and whispered in her ear "No more telling them embarassing things about me." Then light shone in haruhi's eyes as she understood. She grinned and tapped Mitsukuni's nose "Maybe!" she sang as she took hold of Daiki's hand and lead him out of the dojo with mitsukuni haveing his arm around her waist the family left together.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi was sleeping peacfuly next to Mitsukuni who held onto her in his sleep. Haruhui heard there bedroom door open, but ignored it. While Mitsukuni just pulled her to him even more and cuddled up to her to get back to dream land. Though when Haruhi tryed to get back to dream land she heard tiny footsteps and then felt something small yet not so small crawl onto there bed. She was about to open her eyes to see what it was when she felt someone kiss her on the cheeck.

When she did open her eyes she looked up at Daiki who was on his knees and threw up his hands in the air when he realized his mother was awake. "Daiki..wha-" she didn't get to finish when he yelled "Happy Valentines day!" Haruhi looked at her mini calender on the bedside table and realized that it was indeed valentines day. "Come on mommy we gotta do something special!" Daiki said excidely as Haruhi looked at him confused then she looked slightly paniced. Because Mitsukuni was still asleep and it was a saturday and he liked to sleep in so she took precautions when she realized that Daiki was being kinda loud in his celebration of valentines day.

"Daiki..shhhh daddys still sleeping." she said in a hushed whisper though she was cut off when she heard Mitsukuni got up. He leaned over and kissed her briefly and gave Daiki a hug while Haruhi realized something "How does Daiki know about valentines day? we never exsplained it to him." Mitsukuni grinned while Daiki took a breath and started his exsplanation of his knowledge on valentines day. "Weeeeell daddy told me that its a special day that you spend time with the ones you love and I love you and daddy so I wanna be with you today." He finished with a smile.

Haruhi sighed and smiled at her son and then at her husband "Come on boys its time we get breakfast started." Mitsukuni got out of bed and lead his son out of there room by the hand while Haruhi got dressed. Though when she went into the dinning room to find only mitsukuni in there. "Hey wheres Daiki?" she asked him yet Mitsukuni's only reply was a knowing smile. Which she chose to ignor not trying to get into whatever he was planning this early in the morning. Haruhi got everything on the table ready and still no Daiki to be found.

Haruhi got up out of her chair and went to Daiki's room maybe he was coloring or playing with his toys. But when she got in there he wasn't there either so she went back to the table to ask Mitskuni where Daiki could be. She got a surprise when daiki was sitting in his chair and gave her a sweet smile. Haruhi just sat back down in her chair when she saw a card and a yellow and red rose on top of her plate. She looked up at mitsukuni and he shook his head no meaning it wasn't him who put it there. But Mitsukuni's knowing smile made Haruhi know he did have something to say or something planned.

So Haruhi looked over at the only culprit left Daiki who looked up at her with a happy and excited grin on his face "Open the card mommy!" So Haruhi opened the card and in neat-well as neat as a five-year old can write in purple crayola can. It said "Happy valentines day mommy will you be my valentine?" Haruhi's eyes grew a little wide as she looked at Daiki who looked back at her excitedly awaiting her answer. She got up and picked him up hugging him and saying "I would love to be your valentine sweetie." Daiki hugged his mother and cutely said "Yaaaay~!"

This mother-son moment was interupted by Mitsukuni wraping his arms aroung haruhi's waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Daiki do you mind if we share mommy as both our valentines?" Daiki giggled and said "Of course!" then went back to hugging his beloved mother. Haruhi looked at Mitsukuni and whispered in his ear "You knew all along" with a grinning tone in her voice. Mitsukuni looked at her innocently then smirked and said "Of course Haru-chan"

I know its not even close to valentines day, but i watched the movie VALENTINES DAY for the first time yesterday and i got this cute family moment from it. Soooo yeah! I hope you enjoy it and remember the next chapter won't get uploaded unless I get 5 reviews thank you~! C:3


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi was in the park watching her son Daiki sitting in the sandbox with his bunny and building a sand castle. She smiled sweetly at the sight of it, it was precious really. Thats when she felt a pressence behind her and looked up over her shoulder to the sight of Mitsukuni holding three ice cream cones. She got up and took hers and Daiki's out of his hands and he cupped his hands around his mouth and called out "Daiki!" Daiki looked up at his father and saw a strawberry ice cream cone in his hand. Daiki's eyes travled o his mother who was smileing at him, then to the two strawberry ice cream cones in her hands.

His eyes grew wider as he picked up his bunny and bolted to his mothers side hugging her legs and looking up at her with big brown eyes that could melt the ice cream she held. She giggled and handed daiki his ice cream cone as she and Mitsukuni sat down on the bench Haruhi was sitting on moments ago. While lil Daiki crawled into his mothers lap and started devouering his ice cream with his father at an inhuman speed. Haruhi on the other hand took a more humanly pace as she licked her ice cream savoring the flavor. Mitsukuni looked at Haruhi out of the corner of his eye and remembered when she hit the craveings part of her pregnancey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mitsukuni was holding haruhi's hand while they walked into the thrid music room for host club. This was also the day where they would reviel Haruhi's gender to the costomers which would spread the news through out the school. Haruhi was starting to show a belly now, but everyone in the hosy club host club thought it was cute anyhow. They stepped into the music room Hikaru and Kaoru wisked her away out of Mitsukuni's hold and took her to the changing room. While everyone went to get there costumes on which consisted of nice clouths that you would wear at a nice resteraunt. (i'll let your imagination set off for there costumes because everyone has a differant opinion)

When they opened the doors and got all the costemers to be seated and took all of Haruhi's fans which were asking for 'him' to sit with a random host and that 'he' would be out soon enough. Everyone was chatting and haveing fun when the cotomers asked where the sweets and coffee were. Then Mitsukuni called out "Haru-chan!" Then all the hosts and costomers turned when the door opened to reviel Haruhi with a really cute baby blue maids outfit with a purple haert on her aipron and a rtay of sweets and coffee. Everyone gasped except for the hosts who were smirking and grinning smugly.

Haruhi went around each hosts table and poured then coffee and there question of why 'he' was cross dressing and how adorable it looked. Haruhi just smiled and said nothing as she finaly reached Mitsukuni's table and he pulled her into his lap which made all the girls scream "MOE!" He smiled at everyone and said loudly so everyone in the room could hear him "You see Haru-chan is a girl she has been all along and shes also my girlfriend and i love her lots!" Then he gently kissed her on the cheeck all the girls were quiet even the hosts awaiting the gils reaction. They all corroused "awwww" and were completly fine with the whole thing.

Mitsukuni put his hands around Haruhi's growing belly and put it "Oh! and Haru-chans preganant!" That drew a crowed to haruhi as all the girls congraduated her and soon the whole school knew about her gender and her pregnancey. The girls that were her costomers requested her still, but as friends. The boys who assumed themselves as gay for haveing a crush on Haruhi all sighed in relief, but never showed any interest in her since she was already taken and scared to even try because it was there sempia Mitsukuni.

So while the host clubbing activity went on Haruhi hosted along side of Mitsukuni, but kept getting destracted by the over whelming urge to eat nothing but cake and sweets. Mitsukuni and there geusts noticed her longing gaze to Mitsukuni's sweets and one girl asked with a giggle "Haruhi-chan are you perhaps in the stage of pregnancey where you start to get craveings?" haruhi looked up at her and nodded befor she was ingulfed in a hug by mitsukuni as he cryed out "Yay! this means haru-chan will eat cake and sweets with me more!" The twins came up behind the couple and snickered while saying in unison with there hands on there hips "well this was exspected. Being pregnant with Honey-sempia's child means your bound to have cake craveings."

Then they all heard an audible crakeing of a pen and Kyoya-sempia's head falling onto the table. The twins laughing and Tamaki-sempia fretting over 'mommy's' injurys and all through this Mitsukuni grinned happily. Then next six months consisted of more sweets consumpsion then ever befor. every host club activity and even after that Mitsukuni would eat sweets with haruhi-well more of him feeding her it because he thought that way was more fun and made her look absalutly cute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mitsukui smiled at the memorie of it all and chuckled which caused Haruhi to stop eating her ice cream and look at him puzzled. he noticed a lil bit of strawberry ice cream on her cheeck and licked it off for her and said "Nothing" she shrugged and hugged Daiki to her with a fond smile on her face. After the family was done with there ice cream Daiki dragged his parents over to the swings. Which he insisted on his mommy swinging with him so Mitsukuni started to push Daiki and Haruhi on the swing while they all laughed together at the fun time they were haveing.

Remember people 5 reviews or no next chapter for you~! ;)

If you want to see any cute and or funny family moments happen to this lil family of three just put it in with your review! C:3 - lookie I made an Usa-chan smiley :D 3


	5. Chapter 5 For: Moneygirl2010

Haruhi was checking everything out to make sure she had everything she needed. Towles, sun screen, beachball, and an iner tube. Check! All the things were in place as she cupped her hand over her mouth and called out to her little boy and his father who were still upstairs. "Daiki! Mitsukuni are you two ready to go to the beach!" Whithin a few seconds she heard little feet padding down the steps as Daiki came into view with a wide excited grin on his face. Haruhi opened her arms as Daiki jumped off the last three steps into his mothers arms.

"I can't wait until we get to the beach mommy!" he said excitedly as haruhi laughed at his excitement. Then haruhi jumped a little when she felt Mitsukuni's arms wrape around her waist. She inwardly cursed his ninja like skills for sneaking up on her, she thought that he found it fun to scare her. mitsukuni chuckled and kissed her cheeck as she wondered how she hadn't seen him come down the stairs. Haruhi just turned around in his hold still holding daiki in her arms and gave Mitsukuni a kiss on the lips. They kissed eachother for a minuete and then when they parted they heard daiki say "Can we go to the beach now? Please~!"

They both laughed as they all got into the car and took the tweenty minuete drive to the beach. Mitsukuni took the beach bag out and set up there toweles while haruhi blew up the pink bunny printed iner tube that Mitsukuni used so many years ago at there host club water back advent-desaster. She got done blowing with her cheeck a littl bit pink from blowing air into the tube and looked down at her son. Who gazed up at her waiting anqously to go into the water. She smiled at how cute he looked in his red trunks which had a pink bunny head print on the side of each trunk leg.

She handed daiki his tube and he squealed in glee as she told him not to get into the water without her or his father with him. Then she went up to mitsukuni who turned around and gazed at her in her white bikini the one she refused to wear for the twins at there beach trip in high school. As haruhi gazed at his well built chest and she smiled at his matching trunks that wear exsactly like Daiki's except they were purple and had black bunny prints except on pink. When mitsukuni thought of that trip were haruhi nearly drowned his heart felt the pain that his heart felt then. Everyone knew how everyone else in the host club felt, but no one knew how he felt as the memorey took over him.

Honey was helping Mori haul in the buckets of of shellfish that he and haruhi caught together. Honey had a huge crush on haru-chan by now and always watched her, he was humming as he walked over to the last shellfish filled bucket when he heard Tama-chan scream Haruhi's name. He looked up just in time to see her go over the eadge of the cliff. Her fall seemed to play in slow motion for him and when she fell into the water it sounded like a bullet was shot threw his heart.

Honey started to run into the water as his heart clenched in fear and dread for Haru-chan's life. When he saw Tama-chan carrying her in his arms to shore he felt relieved, but at the same time jelouse of Tama-chan for rescueing her befor him. Honey dismissed the thought when he heard everyones voices come around from all sides calling out Haruhi's name and wondering if she was alright. He silently stood there and watched Tama-chans fight with Haru-chan and he to felt like yelling at her for causeing him to fret.

Though he shook it off as he and Mori walked her to her room that night to make sure she didn't collapses on the way there. He went and played that creepy bourd game with everyone since there was nothing else to do since the power was out. When it suddenly flicked back on and the boys stared in awe at haruhi's pajamas. All he could get to come out of his mouth was a gleeful cry of "Haru-chan you look so cute!" Then dinner arrived and Tama-chan and haru-chan were still fighting.

When they heard haruhi's words after tamaki left about her thinking she should learn to defend herself somewhat. Honey just thought 'You don't have to worry haru-chan I'll prtect you!...' Then he looked at her and put on his serious face and held onto her hands "Haru-chan its not about that when you were in danger we all thought you'd get hurt and we worried, because we all love you! so you need to apologize especialy to Tama-chan, kay!" haruhi looked at him and then he watched her eyes soften into an earnest glow as she whispered "I'm sorry you guys"

The boys couldn't help themselves and they all got up and hugged her and said that they'd forgive her, because she was to cute. honey was glad he was the closest sitting to her and got first dibs on hugging her befor it became a group hug. He was just glad that she was safe again and made a promise to himself that he'd never alow something like this happen to her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mitsukuni was shaken out of his revery when he heard haruhi calling out his name and daiki grasping his hand calling out to him also. Mitsukuni shook his head and smiled at his family and said reinsuredly "I'm fine just remembered something and zoned out for a minuee there." He saw the worry still in haruhi's eyes and gave her a sweet smile as he ducked down and scooped up Daiki in his arms and took hold of Haruhi's hand. "lets go swimming!" he cheered as daiki cheered "Yay~!" and haruhi giggled as she ley him drag her into the water.

She was splashing daiki as he got out of his inertube so he could splash his mommy more. The Mitsukuni got a great ideah as he smirked and swam silently over to Haruhi who was busy laughing with there son. To busy to notice him until he went under the water and picked her up from around the waist as she shierk in surprise. "Mitsukuni what are you doing?" she asked as he got hold of daiki's floating inner tube. He placed Haruhi in the tube and said "This!" all Haruhi got to saw was "Huh?" befor mitsukuni swung the inner tube around with a powerful swipe of his hand.

Haruhi instinctivly held onto the inner tubes sides as she was spun around, the world spinning at the laughted from Mitsukuni and daiki was heard. As she slowed to a stop She saw Mitsukuni grinning playfuly at her while Daiki had a happy grin on his face and clapped cheering "Again Mommy! again!" Haruhi watched as mitsukuni swung back his arm to spin her around again "Nooo!" Haruhi managed to get out befor she was spun around again pretty soon laughing along with them. The family of three watched the sunset as they packed up there stuff and went home for a restful nights sleep from there fun filled day together.

This chapter is for you~! - **Monkeygirl2010**

You have an awsome imaginatione and helped me imagine this wonderful chapter! 3

**Whiteroses1994** The next chapter will have youe requested cake in it~!

Remember **5 ****reviews or no next chapter! But I'd love it if I got more review then five hehe! an auther can dream and you were born in the same year as me whiteroses1994 :D **

**Love and cake and Usa-chans to all my viewers~! 3**


	6. Chapter 6 For: Whiteroses1994

Mitsukuni woke up to the sweet smell of cakde and other asortment of sweets that were freshly baked. He rushed down stairs and into the kitchen to see Haruhi just finishing iceing a cake with a little iceing on the tip of her nose and left cheeck when she turned to look at him and smiled. She went over and gave him a kiss goodmorning as he quickly licked the iceing off of her face and asked "Whats with all the sweets? not that i mind then that is." Haruhi laughed at Mitsukuni's forgetfulness at what they had planned for today.

Haruhi went back to the oven and took out some freshly baked brownie and set them on top of the stove to cool. "Remeber today were going to visit everyone in the host club?" she said absentmindedly as she checked off everything they would need for today mentaly in her head. Mitsukuni smiled and remembered that they planned this even a week ago from today. The hosts asked them to come and meet up with them at Hikaru and Kaoru's house to just hang out like the good old days and of course to bring Daiki waith them.

Then both parents heads turn at the sleepy voice of Daiki came into the room with him running his eyes. "Where seeing uncle Hikaru and uncle kaoru?" haruhi smiled and nodded adding "And Kyoya, Tamaki, and Mori" Daiki was done wipeing the sleepys out of his eyes when he noticed all the sweets in the kitchen. His eyes doubled in size with excitement as he saw bwonies, chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies,chocolate cupcakes, vanilla cupcakes, and five cakes. Haruhi and Mitsukuni laughed as Mitsukuni grabbed Daiki as he tryed to make a mad dash to the sweets. "Sorry Daiki we have to get dressed after breakfast and go over there right after, because everyones waiting for us."

Daiki pouted, but agreed as they ate there breakfast and Haruhi changed daiki into a white and blue sailor shirt and matching blue shorts. Mitsukuni was helping haruhi put the sweets in containers and into a big picnic basket. She had to keep to lightly smack his hand from sneaking some of it into his mouth. Every time Haruhi would lightly smack his hand hed pout and rub it as though it really hurt and Haruhi would only smile and carry on there task of packing the sweets away. They finally got into the car and Daiki was sitting on his mothers lap instead of sitting in his car seat in the back seat, because thats where the picnic basket full of sweets where. haruhi worked hard all night and morning makeing them and wasn't about to let it get attacked by her sweets loveing son.

When they arrived Haruhi had to give Mitsukuni the basket befor they entered the door for when they did enter she was bombarded with hugs from the host club guys. Mitsukuni left the basket on the dinning room table as he said hello to Mori. He of course went "ah" befor daiki pulled on Mori's pants leg. Mori smiled down at his cousins son and bent down scooping the boy up and placeing him on his shoulder just as he did to the boys father in high school. Haruhi looked over from her talk with Tamaki and smiled at her sons glee, then she felt to familiar arms around her neck.

Hikaru and Kaoru hugged her and she hugged them back and the trio gave there hellos. "sooo Haruhi hows-" Hikaru started "-Daiki been doing and did you-" Kaoru continued his brothers sentence. The twins finished there sentence together "The sweets?" Haruhi laughed "Daikis been doing really good and yes I did bring them. There freshly baked this morning and over there on the dinning room table." Haruhi pointed to the basket of sweets as Hikaru and Kaoru got there cheshire cat grins on. They snuck away from Haruhi's gaze when Kyoya came up to her to talk.

The passed by Honey and Mori and Daiki saying hello as they went to the basket full of sweets on the table. They opened either side and Kaoru took a chocolate cupcake and flicked it from his hand at Tamaki's head. They snickered as he yelled at them "How dare you!" Hikaru then took a sugar cookie and tossed it like a mini frisbee and it landed in Tamaki's mouth successfully shutting him up and also makeing him choke slightly. They laughed and laughed and laughed befor a dark figure looked infron of them. They opened there eyes to see a VERY angry Honey.

They gulped as they looked into his killer gaze, he was obviously angry that they threw around and wasted some of his sweets. Kaoru opened his mouth to Apologize and beg for Honey not to kill him and his brother when a brownie flew and smacked him in the side of the face and some even got in his spiky orange hair. Everyone in the room turned to where the brownie was thrown at and Saw Daiki standing ontop of the table next to the basket of sweets with a vanilla cupcake in on hand and a chocolate one in the other. They looked like they where bitten into and it was true the proof was on the side of his mouth covered in crumbs.

Hikaru and kaoru grnned at daiki and said in unison "Your on!" befor Daiki launched another sweet filled attack at his twin uncles. Mitsukuni couldn't stay angry, because he was laughing along with everyone else. Soon He saw Haruhi grab some cake in her hand and smash it over Hikaru's head and then When Hikaru tryed to throw some cake in her face. She ducked and it hit Mitsukuni in the face. He wiped it out of his eyes and smirked grabbing a cookie and throwing it at Tamaki who joined in the sweets fight. Kyoya and Mori stayed out of the fight safely not a cupcake or cookie crumb on either of them as they watched the battle.

Later they had finally run out of sweets to throw and toss around in eachothers faces. Thats when they took a look around at eacher and lauged even more they were covered in sweets all over. Kyoya took a picture with a digitele camera he had in his pocket. It had them all sitting on the ground Haruhi was in Mitsukunis arms, Tamaki was looking down at Daiki who sat inbetween Hikaru and kaoru who held up peace signs grinning like mad men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This chapter is dedicated to: **Whiteroses1994**

**Remember ****5 ****reviews people! or no new chapter for you! ;P **

**I take ideah for i need them to come up with what will happen in the next chapter! Oh! And I might be visiting my best friend Laura this saturday or next saturday and I'll be staying at her house for a week or so. So I won't be writeing chapters when I'm there. But I will continue to write untill the day of my trip there. C:3 3~!**


	7. Chapter 7 Princessmelodina

Haruhi was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Mitsukuni and Daiki who fell asleep in the middle of it. Haruhi wasn't paying attention to the movie she was mulling over the fact that Daiki was going to go to daycare for the first time tommarow morning. Mitsukuni who sensed her tension pulled her closer to him and whispered "Don't worry he'll be fine Haru-chan." Haruhi looked over at him and smiled then started to stroke Daiki's hair as she answered "I know, but i can't help it." Mitsukuni smiled and kissed the side of her head "Don't worry haru-chan with the brains that he got from you I'm sure he'll be fine!" Haruhi giggled and the movie ended as she picked up Daiki putting him in his bed and getting into bed herself. Mitsukuni brought her closser to him and she sighed contently as she finally let her worries go and went to sleep.

The next morning Haruhi went into Daiki's room and nearly triped over his pink bunny eared alarm clock. She bent over and picked it up off the floor then sighed because she geussed when it went off to wake him up for his first day of school he must of chucked it across the room. That was another trait he obtained from his father his hatred of wakeing up early in the morning. Haruhi placed it back on his bedside table and started to shake him lightly on the shoulder while calling out his name. "Daiki, Daiki bunny its time to wake up" He stired in his sleep and then his eyes squinted as he started to wake up. He turned his head slowly and glared, but emediately stopped when he saw it was his mother Daiki smiled and raised his arms in the air meaning he wanted to be picked up.

Haruhi laughed at her sons antics and picked him up while makeing his bed "Good morning mommy" he said sleepily. "Good morning Daiki" Haruhi took out his cloughs for school which consisted of a white T-shirt that had a yellow bunny titling its head cutely and some denim shorts. Daiki changed and took his mothers hand as she took them down stairs for breakfast. Mitsukuni smiled as daiki ran and gave his father a hug good morning. Haruhi gave Daiki a blueberry muffin and a jiuce box to eat in the car while they drove him to school. By the time they got to the school Daiki was desprately slurping the rest of his juice. Haruhi opened Daiki's door for him and he hopped out, grabbing her hand and dragging her along towards the school with him, while his daddy smiled at the scene.

The front desk lady named smiled as the new family entered. "Hello and welcome to Sachico day care school." She said with a wide smile on her face that would make anyone smile right along with her. Haruhi liked the name of the day care sachico which meant happy child. "Hello I'm Hanninozuka It's nice to meet you " Haruhi introduced herself and shook Sakura's hand. "Aaaaand this is our son Daiki and my husband Mitsukuni" Haruhi motioned to little Daiki who was trying to hide and peek out from behind his mothers legs. Then Haruhi looked at Mitsukuni who shook 's hand also.

Though when Haruhi gently pushed Daiki infront of her so could see him more properly covered her mouth with her hands and gasped. "He is absolutely adorable!" she gushed out in shock. Daiki smiled a little and whispered shyly "Thank you." "And so polite to!" added in instantly "I could just eat him up!." Daiki's eyes widened and then he stomped his foot on the ground, put his hands on his hips and stuck out his lip at and said "Hey! I am not a cookie! Do I look like a cookie to you! You cannot eat me!"A moment of silence went around befor all of them started laughing except for poor Daiki who was very serious about not being eaten "May I show you to your teacher and class room now?" stated as she lead the family down the hall.

They followed down the hall covered in colorful pictures created by the children. They stopped infront of a room with a smileing sun on the window and the letters saying "Welcome." Haruhi and Mitsukuni looked at eachother and smiled as Haruhi held onto Daiki's hand as her worries started to bubble up again. Though Haruhi wasn't the only one nervouse as Mitsukuni's face showed caution when opened the door to Daiki's classroom. A teacher who was on her knees helping a little girl stood up and walked over to them with a welcomeing smile on her cheery face. She seemed nice enough she had sholder lengh black hair and brown eyes.

She reached out her hand to Haruhi who shook it wearily as the women introduced herself. "Hello my name is its so nice of you to pick Sachico day care to put your child into our care!" bent down so she was eye level with Daiki "And what is your name little mister?" Daiki looked at the lady for a moment befor saying "Daiki." smiled and stood back up "You'll see the children here have tons of fun! and I'm sure Daiki will find a friend in an instint!" Haruhi felt Mitsukuni hold onto her hand and gave it a nervous sqeezed. She looked up at him to see a nervous smile on his face and realized that he was nervous to.

Haruhi leaned over and whispered in Mitsukuni's ear "I'm sure he'll be fine...but I'm still nervous we never left him in anyone elses care except our own." Then Mitsukuni tensed then relaxed once more as he looked at Haruhi and grinned "Except that time we had Hika-chan and Kao-chan watch him for a day." Haruhi's eyes widened as she remembered the horror when she came to pick Daiki up out of the mess him and his uncles had made. She looked at him sternly and said "Never again!" Mitsukuni chuckled and nodded agreeing to the ideah as well.

"Daiki sweety why don't you go play with some of the children?" sugested to the little Daiki who was busy looking at the colorful room. Daiki shook his head no as he quickly turned latching onto his mother legs "No!" All the adults laughed a little at his cute stubborness. Then a little boy with carmel hair and light green eyes went up to Daiki "Want to come play with me?" Daiki looked at the boy then back up at his mother "Mommy." Haruhi smiled as her worries were flushed away in a wave of relief when she realized that the children would welcome her son with open arms. Haruhi bent down to Daiki's level and gave him a tight hug which he returned.

"It's ok Daiki we'll be back at three o'clock to pick you up...aaand me and your daddy are gonna come at twelve to have lunch with you, ok?" Daiki nodded and gave his mommy a kiss on the cheeck and gave his daddy a big hug befor running off and playing with the little boy who invited him to play. smiled "Daiki will be fine. Aido is a sweet boy." Haruhi and Mitsukuni both looked at there son befor leaveing with a relieved and happy look on both of there faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'M BACK! did yeah miss me? ;p

this chapter gos to: Princessmelodina

thx for the ideah n i think you know whats gonna happen next! laughs and ultra cute family fluff!


	8. Chapter 8 Princessmelodina prt 2

Kasseybaby: IM BACK!

_Haruhi waited all day for twelve O'clock to come she wanted to despratly see what Daikia was up to and if he was alright. Even though her worrys fadded she got worried if any other kids in the class started picking on him. When the clock finally struck noon she dashed from her lawyers work office grabbing an extra larg bento and went into her car. She drove all the way to Mitsukuni's dojo and found him waiting outside for her. She smiled as he opened the passanger car door and gave Haruhi a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Haru-chan" he said as he sat down and checked the bento Haruhi had made for the three of them. "Hey your self" Haruhi said back heading to Daikia's daycare center as Mitsukuni checked what the bento held. His eyes widened at all the delicious food there was sesame seed chicken, white rice, some soda for the married couple, juice for Daikia because they don't want him hyped up on caffine and a double chocolate cake. "I love you, Haru-chan you know that right?" Mitsukuni asked in astonishment. Haruhi chuckled as she pulled into the Sachiko daycare centers parking lot. "I know and I love you to Mitsukuni" she then gave him a kiss, took tye bento and Mitsukuni's hand .

They entered the daycare center and went straight to Daikia's classroom where they saw Daikia building with building blocks trying his hardest to make it as tall as he could. Daikia turned when he recognized his parents laugh. Daikia had a huge smile on his face as he launched himself into his mother waiting arms "MOMMY! DADDY!" Daikia's teacher Minami smiled at the cute scene as she filled Haruhi and Mitsukuni in with Daikia's day which turned out great. Soon after that was over Daikia gave him mommy a kiss on the cheeck and his daddy a hug. Haruhi asked "Are you hungry Daikia bunny?" Daikia's smile couldnt have gotten any nigger then that.

Mitsukuni chuckled and ruffled Daikia's blonde hair, haruhi then set up the bento and split it into three portions. Haruhi and Mitsukuni had to sit criss cross on the floor because they couldn't fit in the chairs. Daikia introduced his new best friend Aido and let him try some of the double chocolate cake that Haruhi made. Though when Aido cried out in excitement "Thats delicous I want her to be my mommy!" daikia sqealed, rushing over and hugging his mother to death and saying "Shes MY mommy you cant have her!" Mitsukuni and haruhi laughed as Mitsukuni added in "And shes MY Haru-chan." He said as he leaned over and kissed her tenderly while all the children in the room chanted together "Yuk! chooties!"

Haruhi and Mitsukuni then had to say there goodbye and get back to work, but not without promiseing Daikia to be back at 3 to pick him up. When that time came Mitsukuni and Haruhi came to pick him up he didnt want to go. "But its lots of fun here I don't want to go!" Haruhi patted his head, took hold of his hand and promised he could come back every day. Which seemed to delight Diakia enough to make him come willingly. When the family got home and after eating a delicious dinner cooked by Haruhi. Mitsukuni tucked daikia in "Now Daikia you can't break your alarm clock." Daikia pouted up at Mitsukuni "But I don't like it when it wakes me up." Mitsukuni chuckled and could understand his sons hatred of wakeing up in the early morning. "But that alarm wakes you up so you can go and play at Sachico daycare with your new friend Aido." Daikia seemed happy about that and layed back down in his bed hugging his fathers Usa-chan to him as he lolled to sleep.

mitsukuni then went and crawled into bed with Haruhi half asleep. He leaned over her to give her a kiss on the cheeck, but got a tender, loving kiss on the lips as she turned her head towards him. Mitsukuni sighed contently as they pulled away from each other "Haru-chan I love you so much" Haruhi smiled and kissed him on the lips once more befor saying "And I love you just as much." Mitsukuni then burried his head in her hair as Haruhi ran her fingers threw his hair with them falling alseep together in harmony.


End file.
